This invention relates to novel dicarboxylic acids and a process for preparing such compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to dicarboxylic acids derived from an alkylene or arylene diaminetetraacetic acid.
These dicarboxylic acids derived from alkylene or arylene diaminetetraacetic acid are useful in the preparation of polyamides. Polyamides are crystalline polymers which exhibit excellent molding characteristics, but are opaque. It is desirable to prepare polymers with the melt characteristics of polyamides which are also translucent or transparent.